


Of Spirit and Gifts.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome!Pepper, Christmas Fluff, Fear the WAFF, Gen, Science Bros, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony doesn't hate Christmas, Written at 3am so sorry, he doesn't, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gift Fic for Trumpeteer34*</p>
<p>Tony will be the first to admit he's a bit thin on the 'Christmas Spirit' and normally he's fine with that. But this year... Well it's annoying and he can't quite figure out why. Maybe Pepper's gift will help shed some light? </p>
<p>*Christmas fluff with some Science Bro's and awesome!Pepper*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spirit and Gifts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trumpeteer34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpeteer34/gifts).



> A/N: This pretty much sums up my feelings towards Christmas this year, I've just really had difficulty getting into the spirit of the season but this just came to me and demanded to be written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any affiliated characters, this has been written solely for fun (and venting.)

Of Spirit and Gifts

Tony Stark didn't hate Christmas.

Really, he _didn't_.

It's just that as the years have passed he's sort of become a little _disillusioned_ with it and no amount of crappy holiday films and alcohol fuelled eggnog is ever really going to change that. But that's fine, he's _fine_ with that, peachy even. Except this year he isn't. For no discernable reason he's found his lack of 'Christmas spirit' annoying, grating on his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard and it makes him want to punch Santa or the baby Jesus in the face, or, failing that, throw his hands up in frustration.

It's the not knowing that driving him nuts and when he tries to explain it to Pepper she just sighs, gives him that half knowing, half exasperated look and pats him on the arm. Clearly she knows what's bothering him and _clearly_ she isn't keen on sharing this knowledge, probably another one of her attempts at making him function like a normal emotionally mature human being.

If he didn't love the woman so much he would probably have a few choice words on the matter but he let's it slide because it's _Pepper._

So it's fair to say when Christmas morning rolls around Tony is not exactly the most enthusiastic of participants. So much so that he pretty much holes himself up in the workshop for the majority of the morning, not really up to facing the fake frivolity of the morning. Besides Pep's in DC working on some big contract and the last thing he wants is to have it rubbed in his face that he's _alone_ on Christmas day.

He tinkers with Butterfingers, U and DUM-E, deciding that giving them a tune up is a nice way to say 'Merry Christmas' and they whir and beep in that way Tony surmises is their way of showing affection but he honestly isn't sure. He gets so lost in joints and hydraulics and code that he almost doesn't notice his phone lighting up with a text message from Pepper and eager for that tiny piece of human interaction he snatches wildly at the device.

_'Happy Christmas Tony,_

_Sorry I can't be there am missing you horribly. All is going well with negotiations so I should be home tomorrow._

_P.S: Your Christmas present is upstairs in the communal lounge._

Tony frowned thoughtfully _'Christmas present?'_

In the past they'd never gotten each other presents, something about Tony being impossible to buy for and Pepper not trusting Tony's gift buying skills, she'd likened him to retarded monkey, completely unflattering and offensive but unfortunately true. So the fact she had broken their long standing tradition _now_ made him immensely curious and more than a little wary. However he was Tony Stark, the king of impulsiveness and he wasn't going to let a little unease spoil his Christmas.

He quickly packed up his things and saved his work and strode up to communal lounge with his usual pomp and swagger, even if there wasn't anyone to see it.

Except there _was_.

Because there sat at the breakfast bar was a dirty, bedraggled Bruce Banner nursing a hot cup of tea like it was the frigging messiah or something. Tony squinted for a moment and rubbed his eyes, _nope, not an illusion,_ then he pinched himself _not dreaming_ and having gone through the motions finally came to the conclusion that this was _real_ and Bruce was _really_ sitting there without a care in the world.

Well, _mostly_.

By this point the other man had noticed Tony's arrival and was shooting him that slightly crooked, nervous smile that simultaneously made Tony want to smack and hug him.

"Uh... Hi."

"Hi." Tony replied lamely, his mouth unable to come up with a better response.

Bruce seemed a little taken a back by the lack of response and dropped his gaze to his cup.

"Uh... Miss Potts contacted me, said that I shouldn't spend Christmas out in the and I quote 'backwaters of humanity'. I tried to refuse but... She's used to getting her own way."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that and suddenly the answer to his problem, his earlier dilemma just seemed to slide into place and he slapped a hand to his forehead. He'd been irritated because he'd had the means and opportunity to celebrate Christmas but knew full well that one of his friends wouldn't be afforded such a luxury. Pepper knew how well he and Bruce had hit it off during that whole clusterfuck that was the battle of Manhattan, she also knew how much he liked to inadvertently spoil and look out for those closest to him. So when Bruce had taken off after the battle he'd left Tony at a bit of a loose end, even if he hadn't consciously acknowledged it and Pepper being the utterly intuitive, devious madam that she was had known what was bothering him and what it would take to snap him out of his funk.

A slow heady grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, that's Pep for you, she always gets what she wants. It's really good to see you by the way Big Guy, I'm glad you finally decided to grace to the tower with you presence."

Bruce smiled again and this time it was a bit more genuine.

"I was worried I'd be intruding but Miss Potts insisted and, well, if you're sure..."

Tony held up his hand to stop the other man speaking.

"Never been more sure about anything, ever. Do you want to get yourself freshened up and then you can have the grand tour?"

Bruce shook his head "All I want to do right now is crawl on that couch and not move for the next five hours while the jetlag wears off."

The billionaire grinned happily and made a beeline for the couch, jumping over the back like the star of a 1980's teen movie.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm sure we can find something suitably saccharinely coma-inducing to watch; it is Christmas after all."

The other man rolled his eyes but it didn't stop him from joining his friend on the couch, body sinking into the soft cushions like he'd lived there forever. Tony's grin dimmed slightly into something more sincere and he asked JARVIS to find something nauseatingly sweet, sappy and that would induce candy cane coloured vomit from the pair of them, a statement which caused Bruce to chuckle tiredly. JARVIS complied lining up 'Santa Claus: The movie' followed by 'The Snowman' and left the two men to it. They were about half an hour into the film when Tony heard the physicists slightly hoarse voice call his name, he turned to face the other man.

"Yeah Big Guy?"

"Uh..." Bruce stiffled a yawn then smiled " I forgot to say before... Um Happy Christmas Tony."

Tony felt his chest twist slightly as he realised that sitting here with a guy who could turn into an enormous green rage monster, watching cheesy Christmas films that were made for people a third of his age, he _was_ having a Happy Christmas. A genuine, honest to god, Happy Christmas.

And that meant more to him than words could express.

"Happy Christmas Bruce."

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay not actually sure where this came from but I kinda like it. Not bad for an hours work. Oh... And before I forget.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.
> 
> OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS IF YOU PREFER!


End file.
